


25 days of christmas prompts 2018

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad langauge, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Hugs, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Meet the Family, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: My attempt at a prompt month thing...unrelated oneshots by the way





	1. Travel

Travel is apart of their lives, always has been since they started competing internationally... but this is different.

* * *

Viktor smiled at the sleeping Yuuri.

The man always slept on planes. Viktor supposed it was a way to combat his severe jet lag. It was adorable and Viktor was happy to act as a human pillow.

More cuddle time with his lovely fiancee what more could a man want?

* * *

Viktor gently woke Yuuri "Come on, Love. We're here."

Yuuri mumbled something and sleeply sat up straight with a yawn "Already? It feels like that plane ride takes less time every time we make it." he smiled happily "It's good to be back."

"Yeah I missed your family" 

"They're your family too, Vitya." Yuuri reminded him gently

Viktor blushed and took Yuuri's hand "Of course my love"

* * *

It is a long drive to Yuutopia but the warm welcome makes everything worth while.


	2. Cookies

Yuri would deny it if it anyone said anything but... he loved staying with Viktor and Yuuri.

Their place was warm and loving. Even if they are annoying and thought they were his parents...

* * *

"Yo, Losers! What the hell happened here?" Yuri walked into the apartment. 

"Oh Yurio! We were baking!" Yuuri beamed at the blond teen

"That is not my name! Baking? It looks like a barkery exploded in here! Did you let Viktor cook again? You know how he gets distracted" Yuri walked into the kitchen

"If you had someone as lovely as Yuuri to look at you would get distracted too!" Viktor dangles off Yuuri's shoulders his silver hair white with flour.

"Ewwww! Gross Old man!" Yuri made a face looking around "Did you at least manage to make something edible?"

Yuuri grinned and turned slightly picking up large plate "We made cookies!!"

Yuri swiped some cookies taking a bite, spraying crumbs as he spoke "Well what do you know... these are actually good Katsudon!"

Viktor tapped Yuri's head "don't talk with your mouth full, Yurio!"

Yuri poke his tounge out at Viktor and turned away "Nu ah! You enjoy the cookies you help clean up" 

"What?! Crazy old man!!" he glared but he looked at Yuuri and sighed "Fine whatever..."


	3. First Snow

13 year old Yuuri laughs watching his puppy play in the snow "Vicchan! Vicchan! Come back her"

Vicchan barks and bounds over to his human barking happily.

"First time seeing snow huh?" Yuuri grinned and picked up the toy poodle "come on. You can help me clear the path"

Yuuri grabs a shovel which is much too big for him and with the 'help' of his dog they mange to clear the path and beamed up at his mother who had come out looking for him. "Look mama! I cleared the footpath"

"Oh Yuuri" She gasps with a smile "You did such a good job"

"Vicchan helped! And it was his first time seeing snow!!"

"Of course. Good job to you too, Vicchan." She pets the puppy beaming at her two boys "Looks like you're getting a special dinner tonight"

"Kastudon?!" Yuuri gasped

"Of course sweetheart."

"Yay!! Come on Vicchan lets go play in the snow some more!" Yuuri runs off Vicchan bounding after him.


	4. All I Want for Christmas Is You

_"....I won't make a list and send it_  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..." Yuuri was slightly drunk, ok more then slightly... he stood in his room singing to his posters. 

Phichit gleefully filming. "This is sooooo... going on Youtube. And being linked on my Insta and Twitter." he grinned to himself in an evil best friend way.

* * *

"PHICHIT!"

* * *

PRESENT TIME

* * *

"Oh lyubov moya! This is so sweet!" Viktor bounced in his seat excitedly as Yuuri buried his face in Makkachin's fur.

"I need a new best friend and I am never drinking again. EVER!" 

"Yuuri don't be embarrassed you do get me this year at least." he cuddles his blushing fiancee.

"You're lucky I love you" Yuuri mutters.


	5. Ice Skating

Yuuri skated out onto the ice, his eyes closed once he reached the centre.

They had a fight.

It wasn't a relationship ending fight, but they both needed time to clear their heads.

So Yuuri skated.

He skated until his legs and feet ached and his body cried for a break.

* * *

Yuuri walked back into the appartment.

"YUURI!" Viktor reached out and wrapped his arms around him.

They stand there like that hugging each other.

Yuuri glances at the clock "Happy Birthday, Vitya."

"Merry Christmas, lyubov moya" He whispers softly


	6. Gift Wrap

Yuri was just playing with his cat when there was a knock at his bedroom door "It's unlocked"

The door opened and in stepped Vikor carrying... well it looked like a balls of rubbish in Yuri's opinion "What do you want Viktor?"

"Yura... I need your help. With this" he help up the ball

"Why couldn't you throw out your trash at your own place?" Yuri's face contorted standing up "There better not be a reason you can't throw it out at home! Or so help me, there won't be enough left if you to bury!"

"Whoa! Whoa... it's not that it's a present for Yuuri!" Viktor tore away the paper to reveal a silver and blue box "See!" 

 

Yuri relaxed and nodded "You can't wrap it?"

 

"I normally get the store too... but.. I wanted to do it myself and yeah..." Viktor blushed rubbing the back of his head

Yuri rolled his eyes "Alright, Grandpa. I'll teach you how to wrap a present" 

"Thank You, Yurio!!" he glomps Yuri.

"GET OFF ME!!"


	7. Bright

Viktor watched Yuuri in quiet wonder as they walked around the Christmas Market.

The lights glinted off Yuuri's glasses as the man looked around for something...

Falling in love had not been in the plan.

Yuuri had derailed all his plans. Sochi, then nothing... that video and then the shyness... he knew Yuuri was drunk that night but... he hadn't expected the confidence change in sober Yuuri.

The passion was still there, the grace and and honesty as well... but that confidence it came and went.

They ducked into a jewellery shop, he watched as Yuuri bought the rings. Followed as they went to the church, was in awe as Yuuri proposed? Maybe... hopefully.

The ring reflected the lights brightly.

Just as Yuuri brighten his life.


	8. Christmas Music

Yuuri was banging his head against his desk. Phichit would not shut up.

The singing... all the singing...

He had an assignment due!

They both had practice in the morning.

Yuuri needed sleep!

"That's it!"

* * *

Yuuri slammed open his door and and glared at the startled Phichit "Shut up! I have to hear another Christmas carol come from you I will take your King and the Skater DVDs and run them over with my skates and make you watch"

Phichit gasped "Not King and the Skater!"

"Then No More SINGING! At least until after I've finished my assignment. Clear?"

The Thai nods "Yes sir!"


	9. Snowball Fight

Yuri smirked as her saw Viktor and Yuuri walking through the park. They hadn't seen him yet and they wouldn't until it was too late.

He prepared his ammo.

Aimed.

And... PERFECT SHOT!

The two went tumbling down. Yuri laughing behind them.

The pair shared a look and smirked "I do believe that was a challenge you just issued Yurio." Viktor said silkily.

Yuri frowned "What-?" he didn't get to finish his question. Snowballs rained down upon him.

"It is so on, Losers!"

* * *

"YUURI! How could you?" 

Yuuri winked "Free for all, Vitya."

* * *

They lay in the snow spent laughing together "Your face when Katsudon hit you with that snowball..."

Viktor pouted dramatically "He betrayed me! My own fiancee!" 

Yuuri smiled and rolled his eyes "It was a free for all Viktor."

Yuri laughed again and shook his head "Idiots" he smiled though


	10. Blanket/s

Russia was cold.

It was fact.

* * *

Yuur walked into the apartment he shared with his fiancee. He strips off his coats and walks into the bedroom burying under the blankets.

Viktor wasn't home yet, he was walking Makkachin while Yuuri had ballet training.

Yuuri curled up wishing he had his fiancee to cuddle with.

* * *

"Yuuuuuuuuuri~! We're home!" Viktor calls as his unleashes Makka going to search for the man. He smiles as he finds him. 

"So cute!" He cuddles next to Yuuri under the blanket.

* * *

They woke a little while later Yuuri blinks sleepily "Vitya? When did you get here?"

"A while ago you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Besides cuddling under the blankets with you is one of my favourite past times"

Yuuri blushed but smiled cheekily "Only one of your favourite?"

"Well yes there is also kissing you, cuddling on the couch with you, dancing with you, skating with you..."

"Vitya!" Yuuri blushes darker and buries his face in Viktor's chest 

Viktor laughed holding Yuuri close.


	11. Scarf

Yuri walked into the rink not even thinking about what would happen when they saw what he was wearing.

* * *

"Yurio! Where did you get that scarf?!" Viktor grinned "Is it from a special someone?" 

"That's not my name! And it's just from Otabek" Yuri said dismissively "Stop being creepy" he walks away

Yuuri smiles when he sees Yuri "Cute scarf Yurio. Birthday gift from your grandfather?"

Yuri rolled his eyes and shook his head "From Beka." 

"Ahh..." Yuuri nodded knowingly watching Viktor train.

"What is that supposed to mean, Katsudon?" eye twitch

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just glad you have a friend who cares so much." Yuuri smiles brightly "And knows your so well." he tugs at the cat themed scarf. 

Yuri's eyes narrowed considering for a moment "Thanks, Katsuki."


	12. Traditions

Yuuri's Christmas traditions when he was a child weren't much, in Japan Christmas wasn't really big it was more preparing for New Years.

After going to America, he simply called his family, sent presents home. 

Once Phichit arrived they spent the night watching movies and singing. Sometimes the Thai boy would drag him to a party. They had fun.

* * *

Viktor's as a child had been a happy birthday from his parents and coach then skating. Always skating.

As he got older he spent it with Chris mostly drunk and dancing til dawn then spending the day with Makkachin hoping for a call from his parents and dreading it all the same. For all he loved them talking to them was always awkward.

* * *

"We need new traditions" Viktor told Yuuri as the sit on the couch "Ones we make together."

Yuuri smiled "I'd like that."


	13. Hot Chocolate Moustache

"Viktor?" Yuuri walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around him "What are you up too?"

"I made hot chocolate!" He beamed turning and offering Yuuri a cup.

"Thank you. Mmmmmmm... it's good" Yuuri melted and then frowned at Viktor's laughter.

"What?"

"You got something on your lip." 

Yuuri frowns and reaches up to wipe it away but Viktor catches his hand "Let me" 

Viktor leans forward and kisses Yuuri "Mmmm you taste like chocolate" 

Yuuri blushes "Viktor!" whines not very upset though


	14. It's too cold for this

Yuuri glared at Viktor from his place bundled in blankets "It is far too cold for this, Vitya." He mumbled.

"But Yuura... we spend most of our time on the ice!" Viktor beams.

"That's different! A picnic in the middle of winter in Russia is not romantic. It's just cold. It's a beautiful view I'll admit but it's cold. I want to go home."

Viktor looked away and frowning "Fine..." he sighs packing up what he had set out. "You warm up in the car. I'll pack up and join you"

Yuuri leans over and kisses Viktor "I'm sorry Vitya it was a lovely idea in theory. Thank you"

Viktor offers a smile "Don't worry about it. Not all our dates can be perfect after all. Lets head home."


	15. Decorations

"Yuuri!~" Phichit sings as he opens the door. "Look! I got us a Christmas tree! I thought since it is our first Christmas as roommate we should have one!"

Yuuri smiles slightly steping into the common area of their dorm. He gaps at the giant tree "That's big" he says finally, having expected something lowkey and small. "It's fake right. You know the fire regulations don't-"

"Don't allow real trees. I know, I promise it's fake come on help me decorate it!!"

Yuuri smiles and laughs a bit "Lets get started."

\-----

They stepped back to admire their handy work.

"Beautiful" 

Yuuri nodded in agreement

"But it's missing something..." Phichit searched through his stuff and produced a king and the skater tree topper, he beamed sitting it on top. "Perfect"

Yuuri couldn't help his fond laughter "Perfect" he echoed


	16. "It's Past Midnight"

"Vitya...?" Yuuri frowns concerned sitting next to Viktor on the floor. 

"I'm turning 30 tomorrow.My joints ache, my hair is thinning and I struggle with single jumps..." 

Yuuri reached out and took his hand just listening as Viktor continued

"I'm old, Yuura." Viktor rest his head on Yuuri's shoulder "I don't want to be old."

Yuuri smiles softly "Vitya. Your age and body may seem old. But your heart, your soul that will always remain young. And in my eyes you'll always be the same amazing person I fell in love with."

Viktor looked at Yuuri and smiled a bit leaning into to kiss him "Thank you, my love." 

They sit there for a while in silent when Yuuri looks at the clock "Happy Birthday."

"Hmmmm?"

"It's past midnight"


	17. "You have the space heater"

Yuuri crept into his sister's room on a snowy night. "Mari-neechan? Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Mari sat up frowning at Yuuri "What did you have another nightmare?"

"What? N-no! You just have a space heater! It's cold in my room" Yuuri blushed

Mari consider her younger brother for a long moment and sighed "Alright you can sleep here tonight. BUT this is the last time!" it wouldn't be Mari had a soft spot for her anxious little brother.

Yuuri ran over an hugged her tightly curling up next to her "Thank you, Neechan."

"Get some sleep squirt"

* * *

Their parent woke them up in the morning though not before taking a photo.


	18. Winter Wonderland

Yuuri stood staring out the massive bedroom window with a cup of tea in his hands

"What are you looking at, My Love?" his fiancee came up behind him wrapping him in a hug.

"Just admiring the view. It looks otherworldly after a snowstorm..."

Viktor smiles "Yeah it has always been my favourite time. The snow makes everything seem soft"

The two stand there comfortably, happily. Watching as a light snow fall starts up.


	19. Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its late sorry

Viktor looked around his new apartment feeling lonely. It was so cold impersonal...

A bark though had him smiling. "Makka? What did you find? Bring it to papa!" 

The poodle walks over clutching a plastic bit of plant. "Drop it..." He orders as he takes it laughing a bit "Holly huh? Must be part of the last tennet's Christmas decorations"

He absently pets his dog as he walks deeper into the apartment. He hangs the dog slobber covered plastic holly above a window "What do you think girl? Adds a bit of colour huh?"

An excited boof is his answer "Thanks, Makka."


	20. The Star/s

"Hey look a shooting star! What are you going to wish for Viktor?" Yuuri beamed at his coach.

"Well I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true." Viktor winked putting a finger to his lips. He did know exactly what he wanted to wish for.

He wished for Yuuri to notice him. That day on the beach had broken down the walls but still...

There was still this distance, this... gap between their views of things. Viktor understood drunk and sober Yuuri were different. Still... Viktor just didn't understand why Yuuri behaved as if Sochi never happened.

Hopefully someday he would understand, and hopefully Yuuri would notice his obvious attraction to the man.


	21. Warm

Viktor hadn't felt warm in a long time.

The ice had become his life in so many ways it was scary.

Then Yuuri danced his way into his life. The brightness the warmth that the man brought with him was out of this world.

At first it was just a fling, Viktor didn't fall in love he came to make a rival and maybe have some fun.

But it changed slowly but surely his heart fell along the way. And Viktor wouldn't change that for all the gold medals in the world.


	22. Naughty or Nice

"YUUUUUURI~!" Viktor sings dancing over to the couch a santa hat on his head "Have you been a good boy?" 

Yuuri laughed "Vitya!" he batted the mans grabbing hands away "I've been better then you obviously" the teased

"Yuuri" there was a pout 

"I need finish these lessons you know. My basic russian was fine when I was just watching your untranslated interviews but living here I need to actually know more" Yuuri blushed but held firm

"Fine I'll just waste away in loneliness until you are done for today" he drapes himself on the floor Makka curling up against his side

Yuuri laughs again "If you are a good boy we can get naughty later. Alright?" 

"Yas!!"


	23. Bell/s

Yuri had been twitchy all day. He didn't know why but he knew something was going to happen. Maybe it was because Viktor had been looking at him then grinning? Or was it Katsudon's half laughing half pitying expression whenever Yuri caught him staring?

Probably both. 

Those two were practically family but hell would freeze over before they stopped annoying the fuck out of him.

Viktor skated over and beamed "Hey there Yura!"

Yuri narrowed his eyes suspiciously "What do you want old man?"

"Just close your eyes and stay still for me kitten" 

Yuri was about to argue, a good argument was always entertaining but he sensed whatever this was would end quicker if he just argeed "Don't call me kitten" He protested as he closed his eyes.

Yuri felt something being placed around his neck "Wha-?" he looked down it was a ring of bells small ones like you would find on a cat's collar "What the hell?" 

"Well the birds need to be warned there is a cat on the prowl." Viktor laughed skating away.

It took barely a second for that to register and Yuri was off chasing a laughing Viktor around the rink. The bells jinglling merrily away.

Well until Yakov yelled at them to get back to practice of course


	24. Candle/s

The three were sitting on the floor surrounded by candles.

"I can't believe you don't have batteries for the torches but have this many fruf fruf candles." Yuri gave Viktor a look and scowled.

Viktor shrugged "I was planning a romantic night. Torches aren't romantic. I wasn't planning on being snowed in during a blackout."

Yuuri shook his head at the two "Well at least we have each other." 

"Yay..." Yuri rolls his eyes.

"Be nice Yurio. We have food our pets each other. What else can we ask for?" Yuuri poked him eliciting a hiss

Viktor laughed and they all joined in. 

"Talking of pets... where are they?" 

Yuuri frowned and stood "Makka? Potya?"

* * *

They went in search of their errant pets and found them curled up together on Viktor and Yuuri's bed.

"Awe so sweet!"


	25. Merry Christmas!!!

The Skate Family were all huddled together in the Katsuki-Nikiforov apartment.

"Ok. Presents?" Yuuri held a list

"Done" Mila piped up

"Food, including the cake?"

"Of course" Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Decorations"

"Yep!" Geogri smiles

"And Yakov has Viktor distracted at the rink. Everyone has their jobs so lets get started." Yuuri nodded and they split up to hurry around the apartment.

* * *

Viktor trudged annoyed back home. First, Yakov forces him to come into practice, then and Yuuri stays at home with barely a happy birthday, Yakov leaves early while Viktor is packing up, none of the others showed up to practice... 

Viktor opened his door "Yuuri!!! I'm back!" he blinks as...

"Happy Birthday, Vitya." Yuuri and the others shout those that couldn't be there in person on Skype. 

"A suprise party? Really?" Viktor smiles a hand running through his hair.

Yuuri laughed "Well I know you love surprises."

"I love you" Viktor leans in to kiss him.

"Oi stop snogging and lets get this party started!" Yuri shouts causing laughter.


End file.
